Tigress has feelings?
by Serenity Solstice
Summary: This takes place after Kung Fu panda 2, and is about Tigress discovering she has feelings. Am considering writing another chapter. Don't like, don't read but if you do, please review. Please. changed penname
1. Chapter 1

"Viper, can I talk to you? Tigress asked her friend.

"Sure. I'm listening." Viper replied. Monkey and Crane sniggered at her response, but a look from Tigress got them to shut it, and fast. "Alone?" The cat growled. Viper looked surprised, but she complied. Tigress led her to her room. When the door was closed, Viper raised an eyebrow. "So, what was so important, you had to stop me eating those wonderful, wonderful noodles?" She asked, glaring at Tigress.

"I-I need your help." Viper was shocked at her answer.

"You. Master Tigress, most ferocious warrior in all of China, need help? Must be one serious problem." Tigress tried to keep her anger in check.

"Yes. Mock me all you want. I need your help."

"I wasn't mocking you. I'm glad. No one can survive this long without help at some point." Upon hearing this, Tigress sighed. "You are right. But, having to depend on people is such a weakness-"

"That it makes you alive. No one can do everything." Tigress fell silent after hearing this. "I know." There was a pause.

"So, what did you need me for? Why couldn't you ask one of the others? Why couldn't you ask Monkey, or Crane, or Po-"

"NO!" Tigress shouted, practically screamed. She looked...scared? Since when did the hardcore, no emotion Tigress ever show fear? Viper asked her very gently "Why not?"

"Because...I need a girl's help." Viper was even more confused.

"Why would you-"

"Just, please let me finish!" Tigress growled, cutting in. "Well, I need to tell someone...maybe it doesn'tmeananything." She spoke faster as she got through the sentence, so the last part was blurred together. "Whoa! Slow it down!"

"Sorry. Anyway, it's just, whenever I'm around...Po, I feel nervous, almost sick, but I enjoy the feeling. Whenever I'm sparring with him, I enjoy the time spent together, but when I accidentally hurt him, I want to sob my eyes out. Why?" Viper was silent, and she avoided Tigress' eyes. "I don't mind any answer you give me, Viper. I just want to know how to make it stop."

"I-I don't think you can make it stop." She said slowly, then, seeing Tigress' murderous gaze, she continued. "I don't think you can stop because, I think you're in love."

"I don't love the Dragon Warrior. I can't!" The tiger scoffed. But, as she said it, her features changed, looking more and more doubtful. "Tigress, it's okay if you do, or even if it's just a crush. I won't tell anyone, least of all him. That's you're job." Tigress' eyes were filled with an emotion they'd only held once before, when she'd hugged Po in Shen's dungeon. It was...care. She nodded. "You're right. If I can face unmentionable foes, I can surely make a confession. But, what if he doesn't. like me?" It was Viper's turn to scoff.

"Tigress, of course he likes you. He's your friend!"

"No, I mean, what if he doesn't...like me?" She was whispering. For the first time ever, Viper could see worry in her friend's blue eyes. "Tigress, I know he likes you. I was up early once, and decided to go meditate, and, as I passed his room, I heard him cry, in his sleep, "Tigress, don't leave!" So, he really does like you, even if it's only noticed in his sleep." Tigress had...tears? in her eyes. "Oh, my. Po!" She breathed. She rushed out of the room.

"Wow!" Said Viper to herself. "It's been a really hard day for Tigress. First she learnt to fear, then she learnt to love, then to worry, and now she knows tears!" And the snake slithered out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the second chapter in Tigress has...feelings? I wasn't intending to do another chapter, but then I started thinking about what would happen when she told Po, and this stems from there. Thanks so much to my reviewers so far, I didn't think anyone would read it. I also realised that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter! :O

Disclaimer: Hey, guess what. I own Kung Fu panda...NOT! Sorry, I can but dream...

Tigress couldn't believe what Viper had said. _He doesn't..does he? He doesn't dream about me?_ Tigress was worried that Viper was manipulating her, but she didn't believe the snake would do that. Monkey, Crane or Mantis, yes, but not Viper. She was too nice. "Po!" Tigress shouted, rushing towards the kitchen. "Po, where are you?" She slammed the door of the kitchen open, only to see... Crane and Monkey, having a chopstick war. "Kids." She muttered under her breath. Out loud she said "Hey, guys. Have you seen Po?" They glanced at one another.

"Yeah, he was heading towards the Peach tree, but-"

"But what?"

"Well, I should warn you, he seemed upset about something. He didn't want to talk about it, and he went there to meditate."

"Thanks!" She replied, rushing off. She ran towards the tree, not noticing as she passed Master Shifu going back down the stairs. "Tigress!" She stopped, hearing her name.

"Sorry, Master Shifu. Yes?" She replied, going back toward shim slowly.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you were travelling so fast."

"Well...no reason." The red panda gave an uncharacteristic smile.

"Tigress, I've known you since you were a cub. I know you too well to know that you never do anything for no reason. Tell me."

"It's just, I need to-to talk to-Po." Tigress mumbled. She was looking at her feet, and did not see the understanding in her master's eyes. "Ah. I know better than to pry. Have a good chat." He turned to leave, and Tigress resumed her frenzied pace towards the peach tree. "It's about time she told him." The red panda said to himself, chuckling as he went back down the stairs. He knew he shouldn't go back to listen to the discussion that would take place, but he was interested in their conversation, and how Po would react.

Tigress hurried back up the stairs. She reached the Peach Tree of Wisdom, and found Po meditating. Po. He was the only animal in all of China who had ever made her feel this way, nervous yet thrilled at the same time, and now, sat underneath the pink blossom of the beautiful tree, he looked so sad. "Po?" Tigress said gently.

"Oh. Hello Master Tigress." He said it in such an uncaring way, it made Tigress wonder if Viper had been telling the truth. She got scared. "Po, we have to talk." The Panda sighed, then opened his emerald eyes. "Tigress, it's okay. I don't need to hear it. Just, please leave me alone."

"But, Po-" She tried to reason with him.

"No! Why do you need to talk to me? What could you possibly have to say?" Po asked, suddenly becoming angry. "You've made it very clear since I got here, I'm not welcome. And you've been ignoring me for the past age. What is it, that your embarrassed of me because of the hugs?" Tigress gasped. "No!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"Really?" There was heavy sarcasm in his voice.

"No. I do know." Having said that, she braved her fears and tackled Po to the ground. Feeling very nervous, she gently lent forwards and pressed her face to his.

Po's POV

Oh my God! Tigress was kissing him! Ever since, forever, he'd had a crush on her, but since she had accepted him as her Master, he thought he'd actually fallen in love with her. But he tried to hide his feelings in fear of getting beaten up. After all, hardcores can't understand. Except, this one did. He could tell in the ways their lips moved as one, how gentle the skin felt, considering how hard the rest of her was. Then, reluctantly, Po moved away. "Tigress?" He asked, feeling himself go bright red. "Yes, Po?" Tigress was the same shade as Po, although she looked ever redder because of her fur. "I love you."

"I didn't know I could, until you showed me the way. I may be teaching you to follow the path of Kung Fu, but you're teaching me the path to my heart." She was sitting besides Po, and they snuggled up together, kissing more passionately this time, not noticing a small red Panda near the top of the Peach Tree.


End file.
